


Ортанс

by bluemonstress



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Celtic Mythology, Cinderella (1950), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, First Meetings, Snow Day, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemonstress/pseuds/bluemonstress
Summary: Богатую одежду незнакомца она заметила чуть раньше, чем увидела запутавшиеся снежинки в восхитительных медных волосах.
Relationships: Lady Tremaine (Disney)/Adam (Disney)





	Ортанс

Снег блестел, бесчисленные хлопья падали на звериные тропы. Ноги тонули в холодной перине. Лес замер — белесое ожидание сумерек.

Ледяной ветер грыз руки, нос, губы, пробирался под плащ. Ортанс казалось, что она уже не выберется из плена деревьев и метели. Она остановилась, вглядываясь в небо, в безмятежные перины пепла, резкой границей укрывшие деревушку. Снежинки застилали глаза, прилипали к ресницам, мешали дышать. Голые ветви припорошенных снегом дубов и буков закрывали облака. Как костлявые руки ведьм, они нависали над девочкой, грозя похоронить её под мягким, густым покрывалом будущей ночи.

Тропинка была привычной, пробегала мимо запутанных зарослей, прямо к дому, огибая холм, но что-то пошло не так — Ортанс бродила не первый час, а мир все еще оставался неизменным: стальное небо, переливающийся покров снега, деревья, разрывающие пространство ломанными темно-серыми стволами и изумрудными иглами. Казалось, лес поглощает её, заманивает в глубины, где сосны росли ближе друг к другу, а ветер казался шипами остролиста.

В замерзшей пустоте силы покинули Дюпон, она подошла к ближайшему дубу и опустилась у его корней, не в силах унять мелкую дрожь. Еще слишком юная, прожившая одиннадцать лет, она не ощущала прихода смерти, только обжигающий горло и легкие мороз, только стук зубов и приглушенное завывание ветра. Ортанс поднесла пальцы к ледяным губам, стараясь отогреть. Идти дальше она не могла, но понимала, что окончательно замерзнет, если перестанет двигаться.

Ветер кружил её выбившиеся из-под капюшона черные волосы, нелепые в кричащей серости. Они мешали смотреть, и девочка щурилась, каждый раз безрезультатно их поправляя. Внутренняя борьба с собой завершилась, вынуждая единственную наследницу Дюпонов встать. Она не помнила, как двигалась, но сумела обойти несколько падубов, прежде чем ощутить немое удивление и ужас.

Серые глаза уловили нечто, похожие на мерцание звезд в бездонной ночи. Среди ветвей переливались огоньки, их мягкий пульсирующий свет притягивал взгляд. Ортанс медленно повернула голову, изумленно вглядываясь в шарики света: способные горстью уместиться в ладони, они вращались, озаряя темный лес серебристым сиянием. Огоньки притягивали к себе, словно уговаривая довериться им. Один из них подплыл плавно, будто поток реки нес его, медленно, остерегаясь.

Ортанс не могла сопротивляться его зову.

Дюпон шагнула вперед, но замерла, когда в голове громогласно раздался голос матушки: «В твоем возрасте следовало бы быть более благоразумной!». И она понимала, что идти за блуждающими огоньками не всегда хорошо, чаще даже наоборот — не следует. Кто знает, куда может завести их доброжелательное на вид сияние. Всем было известно, какими проказниками могут быть фейри, но Ортанс заблудилась в зимнем лесу, ей было невыносимо страшно и холодно, а огоньки были завораживающе прекрасными. Она тихо прошептала сама себе:

— Разве может быть хуже?

Огонек шевельнулся под потоком ветра и поплыл вперед, осветив слабым сиянием дуб, под которым недавно сидела Ортанс. Девочка вздрогнула, но не от холода, поддавшись любопытству и природному страху перед всем необычным. Она осторожно проследовала за шаром света, но стоило ей подойти, как он отскакивал, не позволяя приблизиться. Дюпон металась от одного огонька к другому, но каждый ускользал от нее. Казалось, стоит вытянуть руку, и их негреющие лучи коснутся ледяной кожи. Хотелось ощутить огонек не только кончиками пальцев, но всем телом, позволить ему войти в грудную клетку, рассеяться по организму, по затекшим ногам и рукам, к пустым от страха глазам.

Ортанс шла за огоньками, спотыкаясь и не разбирая ничего из-за слипающихся мокрых ресниц, пока не заметила нечто невероятное: казалось, огромная темная бабочка сидела на дереве. На её черных крыльях, словно острова среди алого моря, были заметны белые пятна. Дюпон зажмурилась и потерла глаза, не сразу решаясь их открыть. Теперь она поняла, что бабочка, расправив крылья, летит на нее. Девочка открыла рот, судорожно вдохнув вместо крика. Воздух, царапая горло, ворвался в легкие и вырвался обратно свистом.

Бабочка опустилась на ветку перед Ортанс, внимательно вглядываясь в нее черными глазами и смахнула с крыльев снежные хлопья длинным клювом. Дюпон рассмеялась, приветливо поклонившись птице. Теперь она не сомневалось, что перед была не чудесная бабочка. Вдруг к Ортанс приблизилось маленькое существо, взмахивая искрящимися темными крыльями. Оно стремительно кружилось вокруг нее, но резко остановилось, лишь для того, чтобы девочка могла осознать, кого видит. Оскал тонких губ и блеск острых клыков.

Наконец, крик вырвался, исчезая в темных зарослях. Ортанс задрожала и отступила назад. Фейри восторженно рассмеялся, его узкие синие глаза сияли, словно в крошечную голову кто-то поместил свечи. На фоне туч он казался маленькой мерцающей звездой. Второй лютен с дивной улыбкой возникал и пропадал.

Они разлетелись, чтобы танцующим великолепием синего и изумрудного броситься на человека, сбить с ног, обжигая кожу прикосновением сильных рук. Зеленый дух схватил угольно-черные волосы Ортанс, она могла видеть только мерцающий огонь пурпурных крыльев, прежде чем фейри взлетел вверх. Девочка закричала, стараясь отбиться от лютена, кусающего её. Сквозь пелену боли и слез она видела насмешку духов, слышала нестройное переплетение их голосов.

Когда оба фейри потянули её за волосы, отрывая от земли, Ортанс не успела испугаться, что они оторвут ей голову, лишь снова вскрикнула. Сохранять контроль она больше не могла. Хотелось прихлопнуть маленьких тварей книгой, раздавить, скормить дворовым кошкам, подарить им столько страданий, сколько они причиняют ей.

— Оставьте её, — лютены замерли, позволяя Ортанс увидеть фейри, которая сидела на спине серой птицы и не была заметна прежде. Говорящая взмахнула изящной рукой, и её спутники опустили девочку на землю, все еще весело смеясь, — меня зовут Кандит.

Почувствовав землю под ногами, Ортанс повторила про себя любимую фразу — «Прежде всего — самоконтроль!» и благодарно улыбнулась новой знакомой. Она понимала, что фейри позволила своим спутникам мучить её, но поклонилась, не рискуя злить могущественную спасительницу. Её статус оказалось не трудно угадать — волосы Кандит были перетянуты серебряными лентами, одетая в легкое белое платье, расшитое завораживающей вязью, в которой девочка смогла угадать птицу и мировое дерево, фейри сидела гордо выпрямившись. С трудом Ортанс заметила несколько пар тонких стрекозьих крыльев, прикрывающих спину и плечи хозяйки, настолько прозрачны они были.

— Ортанс Дюпон, мадам.

Улыбаясь с фальшивой добротой, Кандит вычертила в воздухе круг, приманив блуждающие огоньки. Подлетев, они уменьшились и опустились на крохотные пальцы, чтобы медленно растаять на них.

— Так вы эллилльдан? — в ответ эльфийка слегка приподняла прядь золотистых волос — под ними девочка заметила длинные острые уши, опущенные к плечам, — Вы послали их?

— Ма дус, — голос Кандит был властным, и Ортанс почувствовала себя маленькой букашкой рядом с ней, — Что ты делаешь в лесу? Мы заметили человека, и как же мы удивились, поняв, что ты маленький ребенок, — она казалась доброй феей, но Дюпон ощущала озорной блеск в эльфийских глазах.

— Я шла в деревню, мадам, но потеряла дорогу, — радость от встречи с фейри боролась в Ортанс со страхом их силы, — Благодарю вас за огни, если бы не вы, суждено мне замерзнуть под дубом.

— Пустяки, — Кандит мягко улыбнулась и кивнула темно-синему лютену, — Согрей нашу гостью, Гове́н. Она столь мила с нами. Дети должны знать цену манерам.

Говен недовольно подлетел к девочке и встал на её плечо. Дух оказался легким, едва тяжелее воробья, но от прикосновения его ступней жгло кожу. Плечо хотелось расчесать, согнав странное существо, недавно кусавшее её, и Дюпон приложила все силы, чтобы не делать этого. Она сжала пальцами запястье и затаила дыхание. Вблизи было заметно, что тело Говена покрыто переплетением лиловых линий. Он с надеждой посмотрел на госпожу, но та продолжала настойчиво улыбаться. Лютен от безысходности фыркнул и нагнулся к лицу Ортанс, пробормотав:

— Что ж, вот тебе мой дар — ты не замёрзнешь и в лютую стужу, — дух коснулся губами человеческой щеки и взмахнул крыльями, отлетая от девочки.

Ортанс осторожно потерла щеку, ощущая тепло, растекающееся по телу. Спустя мгновение её будто опалило огнем — все заболело столь сильно, что пришлось зажмуриться и стиснуть зубы, стараясь не кричать. Когда волна огня прошла, каждая часть организма словно переродилась. Ортанс не было холодно, ледяной воздух больше не кусал кожу. На миг в голову прокралась мысль, что никто еще не целовал её даже в щеку, кроме матушки и остальных родственников. Считается ли это первым поцелуем? Она надеялась, что нет. Впрочем, то, что из всех чужих существ первым её поцеловал взбалмошный лютен было неоспоримо. И это раздражало.

— Ты терпеливая, — эллилльдан ухмыльнулась и заметила, что взгляд юной Дюпон все время возвращался к странной птице, которую она видела впервые, — Это Виктуар. Она умеет невероятно быстро лазать по стенам утесов и очень удобна в путешествиях, потому я приручила её. Она не здешняя, но не беспокойся, ей тепло.

— Красивая птица, — Ортанс попыталась улыбнуться, — мне не раз придется бродить по этому лесу. Спасибо за чудесный дар, Говен.

Дух пожал острыми плечами и отвернулся. Фейри не каждому делают подарки, это нужно заслужить. И Говену не нравилось, что Кандит выбрала простую девчонку из леса, а не принцессу. Но ослушаться госпожу он не мог. Впрочем, он еще придумает, как извлечь из этого выгоду. Второй эльф рассмеялся, продолжая летать вокруг Ортанс. Его звонкий, дикий смех, как и смех Говена, будет преследовать Дюпон во снах.

— Меня зовут Реми, дитя, — лютен поправил красный колпак и ласково улыбнулся, решив поступить по-своему, — я дам тебе способность решать проблемы, находить выход из многих ситуаций. Я дам тебе хитрость.

Реми полетел к лицу Ортанс и, сложив ладони вместе, дунул сквозь них на девочку. Её окружило переливающееся фиолетовым и синим облако с запахом яблок и вереска. В глазах резко закололо, будто что-то туда попало, и Дюпон не переставала тереть их, пока, наконец, не успокоилась. Реми довольно оглядел свою работу — зрачки девочки стали зелеными. Они будут зеленеть каждый раз, когда Ортанс задумает что-то плохое или хитрое. В конце концов, она перехитрит сама себя, её обман сыграет против нее же. Но, если хозяйка дара не будет иметь злых помыслов, хитрость её обернется благом. Реми знал, какой путь выберет Ортанс.

Дюпон искренне поблагодарила духа. Не верилось в собственное везение — не каждый человек получает расположение фейри. Все пережитые ужасы теперь отступили на второй план. Ортанс убедилась, что достойна лучшего, что избрана волшебными существами, что заслужила признания и власть по праву, выдержав их испытания. Высокомерие поселилось в её сердце.

Порой дар фейри — их же проклятье.

— Нам пора прощаться, ма дус, — Кандит погладила загривок птицы, прошептав её что-то на незнакомом людям языке, — можешь попросить у меня, что хочешь.

— Что хочу? — Ортанс закусила губу, перебирая варианты, взгляд её остановился на Виктуар. — Прежде чем я попрошу, хотелось бы спросить: почему вы летаете на птице, имея крылья?

— А почему ты ездишь на лошади, имея ноги, Ортанс?

Дюпон глубоко вдохнула, пристыженная эльфийкой, а Реми и Говен разразились новым приступом смеха. Окрашенный в оттенки белого и серого, мир начал темнеть. Ортанс пришлось торопиться.

— Я хочу встретить принца, хочу, чтобы я ему понравилась, — смех Реми в ответ был живым и заразительным, Кандит улыбалась.

— Ты встретишь его, — она взмахнула рукой, и пять огоньков слетели с бледных пальцев, в тот же миг замерцав среди ветвей. Похожие на упавшие звезды, блуждающие огоньки приглашали ступить в запутанные заросли.

— Мадам, месье, благодарю вас. Если случится такое, дом Дюпон всегда будет открыт для вас.

— Я рада этому. Прощай, Ортанс Дюпон, — эллилльдан похлопала птицу по загривку, та взлетела, ловко варьируя между стволами деревьев, — Или же… до встречи.

Говен свистнул, и на ветку, где только что сидела Виктуар, опустились два снегиря. Они дождались, пока всадники займут свои места, а Реми поблагодарит девочку за приятную компанию, и полетели следом за Кандит. Ортанс чудилось, что свист, с которым маленькие крылья разрезают воздух, это смех лютенов. Она долго вглядывалась в чащу, пока не началось казаться, будто маленькие существа, сидящие на спинах птиц, всего лишь плод её богатого воображения. Но огни все еще сияли среди дубов.

Идти за ними пришлось не долго. Прямо до того момента, пока не врезалась в другого человека. Ортанс надеялась, что человека. В суматохе собственного падения, она все же решила, что встретила мальчика. Он помог Дюпон встать и терпеливо ждал, пока она оглядится по сторонам в поисках огоньков.

— Здравствуй, — незнакомец был богато одет — Ортанс заметила это чуть раньше, чем увидела запутавшиеся снежинки в восхитительных медных волосах, — Я — Адам.

— Ортанс Дюпон, — она протянула свою фамилию, изучая вышитый на плаще Адама герб королевской семьи, — ты принц?

— Принц, — мальчик горделиво поднял голову. На вид он был не старше Ортанс, — ты рада?

— Рада? — Дюпон легко поклонилась, — Чему?

— Каждая девочка мечтает встретиться с принцем, — Адам не сомневался в этом.

— Принца? Абы какой принц нам на что? Кому ты нужен, например, если не станешь королем? Девочки хотят быть не принцессами, а королевами, — Ортанс ухмыльнулась, поняв, что задела за живое, — Девочкам нужна власть.

— Ты сама-то не сильно знатного рода. Не зазнавайся.

— А я крестница фейри.

— Докажи, — Адам скрестил руки, надменно рассматривая Ортанс.

— Фейри дали мне несколько даров. Я не могу рассказать о всех, сам понимаешь, но, смотри, — она вытянула руку, коснувшись холодной щеки Адама, тот дернулся, но не отскочил, — я не мерзну.

— Ты горячая, — принц осторожно сжал теплые пальцы, — Ты так легко одета, что странно видеть тебя живой.

— Дар бережет меня, — Дюпон поймала взгляд Адама, улыбнувшись.

Она слышала о нем, о принце, которого поселили в старом замке пару месяцев назад. После смерти короля и королевы их первый сын не пожелал видеть Адама во дворце, наверное, опасаясь высокомерия младшего наследника. Так говорили в народе. Королю не был нужен бунт и заносчивый ребенок при дворе. Оставленный вне дворца, без семьи Адам был уязвлен. Это можно было бы удачно использовать, сделав из него короля в будущем. В конце концов, Ортанс знала, что понравилась ему. Так обещала Кандит.

Глаза Дюпон изменились — к изумлению принца, они отливали зеленым. Изумрудные огоньки хитрости, позади которых таилась тень коварства. В глазах Ортанс исступленно смеялся Реми, заливаясь и давясь смехом.

— Твои глаза… Люмьер говорит, что дарами обладают принцессы или те, кто ими станет.

— Он прав, — Ортанс кивнула и развела руки в стороны, — Это твой друг?

— Люмьер? Нет, Люмьер - слуга, да и друг Когстворта, — Адам опустился на вырванное с корнем дерево, — у меня нет друзей.

— Нет друзей? — Дюпон едва скрыла ликование в голосе и присела рядом с принцем, сжав его руку, — Если хочешь, я буду твоим другом. Не годиться человеку быть одному.

— Ты всего лишь деревенская девчонка.

— А ты всего лишь никому не нужный принц. Больше ничего.

Она заметила на лице Адама волнение и страх. Он хотел приобрести друга и испугался, что оттолкнет её. Между тем, он считал себя выше. Раскрасневшийся от мороза, в наступивших сумерках, он боролся с чувством опустошенности. Его ужасала мысль расти без друзей. А избранность фейри делала Ортанс достойной его общения.

— Думаю, мы можем быть друзьями.

— Конечно, — Ортанс быстро коснулась губами его щеки и вскочила с дерева, еще секунду любуясь рыжими волосами, — Мне пора домой.

Мертвенно черное небо без единой звезды было освещено лишь холодной луной. Дюпон испугалась реакции матушки. Темного леса она уже не боялась. А вот принца могла поджидать любая опасность, особенно смерть от холода. Ночью ветра особенно голодны — кусают без разбора и крестьян, и принцев.

— Поспеши в замок, мой принц. Кажется, замок близко. Может, ты избежишь смерти.

— А ты не боишься? — Адам подошел к новой подруге, уверенный, что она упросит проводить её или же переночевать в замке.

— Чего мне бояться? Духи хранят меня, — твердо продолжила Ортанс, — А вот ты здесь только ради меня, так что торопись.

— Ради тебя?

— Ага. До встречи, Адам.

— До встречи, Ортанс. Тропа там, — принц указал вправо. Все произошло слишком быстро, но сбежать ради этого стоило.

Дюпон ласково улыбнулась и побежала, зная, что счёт идет на минуты. Не сносить ей головы, если опоздает к возвращению родителей. Достигнув зарослей дрока, неестественно голых без желтых цветов, она позволила себе остановиться и отдышаться. Сердце грозилось замереть, если девочка пробежит еще немного. Вздохнув, она пробормотала:

— Деревенская девчонка? Я ему покажу. Дюпоны - значимая семья. Заносчивый…

— О ком ты? — услышав сиплый голос, Ортанс подскочила и едва ли не простонала от облегчения — перед ней была старуха, которую она видела сегодня в соседней деревушке на другой стороне леса.

— Здравствуйте, мадам, — Дюпон слегка поклонилась, — Я говорила о друге. Ничего особенного, он просто вредничает.

Непонятным образом она чувствовала волшебную силу пожилой женщины. Еще утром она приняла её за простую нищенку и не собиралась даже заговаривать, но сейчас, сама того не понимая, она была вежлива и почтительна со старухой. Матушка научила Ортанс, что стоит быть услужливой со знатными господами, колдунами и фейри.

— Хорошо. Ты не знаешь, где бы я могла найти кров? Скоро начнется буря.

— Вы могли бы пойти в замок или со мной в город, — Дюпон потуже затянула плащ, — Но, если хотите, можно пойти вместе к нам. Матушка будет рада такой уважаемой гостье. Она говорит, что нужно ценить старость.

Колдунья довольно кивнула, но отказалась от предложения девочки. Она направлялась в замок с розой в руках. Едва заметная улыбка коснулась уголков её рта, и Дюпон поняла, что опасность миновала. Попрощавшись с новой знакомой, Ортанс еще быстрее побежала домой. Ноги болели, и очень сильно кололо в боку, но первые дома деревни уже виднелись. Колдунья печально посмотрела ей в след и сжала волшебную розу.

— Не мне тебя наказывать, маленькая леди Тремейн.

**Author's Note:**

> Орта́нс - Леди Тремейн. В оригинале её имя не названо, потому я решила назвать героиню так. Это же касается её фамилии, так как Тремейн - первый муж.
> 
> Лютены — существа маленького роста и крайне проказливого характера из французского фольклора.  
Некая интерпретация образа лютенов. 
> 
> Эллилльдан — вид эльфов. Фейри, у которого на кончиках пяти пальцев есть огоньки.
> 
> Ма дус (фр. ma douce) — моя милая, сладкая.
> 
> " У неё серые глаза, однако, когда она хочет сделать зло, то в них появляется зелёный блеск" (с) wiki


End file.
